


All That You Are is All That I'll Ever Need( One Shot)

by Introvertedfangirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Archie is a good boyfriend, Archie is bascially a pillow, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Bughead mentioned, Clueless Betty Cooper, Comfort, Core Four, Fluff, I think I have the hots for Ronnie lolol, Riverdale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Veronica and Archie centered, archie andrews - Freeform, barchie, jughead jones - Freeform, pop's diner, sorry I don't like Bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedfangirl/pseuds/Introvertedfangirl
Summary: The Core Four meet at Pop's after they go see Love Simon. Betty is being  a chatty Kathy and Jughead is being his usual angsty broody self and listening to her. Poor Ronnie is tired and doesn't want to offend her friend.Basically aloy of cute Barchie shit ensues





	All That You Are is All That I'll Ever Need( One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so this is short and I apologize but I'm really only just getting my wrting legs I've not written fiction in ages since i was at least 10(lol I'm not that old now I'm 17 but still y'all get the gist :)  
> Also this started out as me trying to write a Choni fic but I was to rusty and it turned into this fluffy Barchie fic lololol.  
> Enjoy?!!?  
> Yep I think I'm in love with Ronnie ahahaha( this is new ) ;))))

After watching Love Simon the core four had chosen Pop’s as the place to go to before heading back to their respective homes. In the corner booth sat Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. Both making overly dramatic lovesick puppy eyes at one another. Opposite them sat Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge, her raven haired head resting on the ginger’s shoulder. The usual vibrant soft brown that was the young woman’s eyes lacked in their regular energy. For the past several minutes Betty had been prattling off on several different topics from how hard it was to live with Chic to insisting that she would and could catch the Blackhood singlehandedly. During this chatter Ronnie had been fighting a losing battle between paying attention to her best friend and sleep. Needless to say sleep was winning. Finally the dark haired girl allowed herself to go limp into her boyfriends side, not noticing the small smile that lighted his face when he glanced down at her. In this relaxed state all signs of stress and anxiety had been erased from the young woman’s face, her thick, dark lashes curling softly against her cheeks, she allowed sleep to claim her.


End file.
